Gundam Elves
by KuroYami21
Summary: What happens when you crossover Gundam Wing with Lord of the Rings? Why you get Gundam Elves. The Gundam pilots have been taken to the world of LOTR by a huge explosion that happened on one of their routine Preventor’s missions. What if they turned out to
1. Blown up and new worlds

Gundam Elves 

Summary: What happens when you crossover Gundam Wing with Lord of the Rings? Why you get Gundam Elves. The Gundam pilots have been taken to the world of LOTR by a huge explosion that happened on one of their routine Preventor's missions. What if they turned out to be lost elven princes that were never found since their disappearances at birth. Lets see what happens when they get into yet another war shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Gundam Wing. For my other story I forgot sorry but I Don't own Final Fantasy III DS version either.

**Quatre**: Hey FF-Princess. Why do we have pointy ears?

**Me**: Oh hey Quatre. The ears are pointy because your elves

**Duo**: Cool

**Wufei**: Maxwell shut up!!

**Heero**: ……Hn……

**Me**: Right well on with the story.

Chapter One: **Blown up and new worlds:**

"Duo we've get a new mission that requires all of the ex-Gundam pilots" Quatre Rabarba Winner called down that stairs of their Preventor's home where they stayed when not on missions or in the case of three sometimes four pilots, train.

"K Quatre I'll be up to get ready soon" Dou shouted back up the stairs knowing full well that Quatre would be laughing at him for wanted to finish watching his programme on the TV first.

"Get Heero from the training room please, I've already got Trowa and Wufei" Quatre shouted back.

"Oh no not perfect soldier boy he'll answer only with "Hn" then leave" Duo complained rather loudly. He heard Quatre giggle.

"Well you are the only one who can talk to Heero without getting hurt before you can get close to him" Quatre explained as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Fine I'll go get Mister I'll-Kill-You from the training room" Duo mumbled.

And off he went down the steps leading to their private training room to get prefect soldier boy. He got to the bottom and looked at the heavy iron door in front of him. Even before they got in the room their training had begun because they had to push that door open. The door weighed a lot but because they were not really humans after the training they had gone through since a young age the door could be opened easily by each of them after a couple of minutes. Duo walked into the room and immediately had to dodge a knife that cam flying his way from a simulation opponent that Heero was currently facing.

"Heero we have a new mission beat the simulation quick and go get ready" Dou said loudly enough so that Heero could hear him but he wasn't shouting.

"Hn" was the reply he got as Duo had suspected he would.

Duo then went back upstairs to get ready himself. When he got to the living room he found Quatre, Trowa and Wufei already waiting for him and Heero. Quatre had a gun and his favourite javelins, Trowa also had a gun but he also had his poisoned needles and Wufei and his prized sword hanging at his side with a gun in a holster next to it. When Duo reached the bedroom he shared with Heero he changed his clothes and brought out a suitcase full of throwing knives. He put them all over his body. Rounds his arms and legs, in his boots and round his chest and stomach. The only place without knives was his head and braided hair. He also had vials full of poison and in case he needed it he had the antidotes as well. Heero came in just then a pulled out his best gun. He holstered it and then put a knife in each boot. He also had a katana that he strapped to his waist. In case of emergencies he also had a mini bomb that would help him self-destruct the area he was in. When Heero and Dou where ready they went downstairs to meet the rest of the ex-pilots and together they walked proudly out of the house heading towards their destination. After a short drive in Heero's modified (illegally gotten) car they had reached their destination, a terrorist base. They got out and each pilot took a different route to sneak into the building. They would meet up later in the control. So in they went and along their way to the control room they each place bombs at regular intervals to make sure the whole place blew up when they had gotten out. They didn't bother placing any at the entrance. Soon they had each gotten to the control room by different corridors. Heero hacked into the mainframe and set about messing up the bases computer systems and getting any top secret information he could to find out whether there are more bases or not and so forth. After he had seriously jacked up the systems they had to leave but what they didn't count on was the guards they would face on the way out. Hundreds upon hundreds of guards rushed forwards each time they got through a wave of them but more kept coming. By time they had gotten to the entrance it was blocked by rubble from mini bombs the soldiers used to trap the pilots. Heero pressed the bombs control button and every bomb in the base went of killing everyone the explosions came across. He then used the mini self-destruct bomb. Just after he had pressed the button to the mini bomb and before he and the pilots passed out they each saw a white shining light so bright they thought they had died. What they didn't know was that the light had saved them from death but not the pain of being caught in the explosion.

**IN MIDDLE EARTH:**

"Aragorn come here and look at this. There are people here what race I'm not sure" Legolas called back to his companion the king of Gondor. Aragorn came forward after tying up the horses for the night and gasped when he saw five young people lying face down on the ground all bloody and limp. Eyes closed he knew they were unconscious and thus needed help.

"Legolas we must treat these young ones quickly otherwise they will die from the injuries and grievous wounds they have." Aragorn said sounding very worried indeed.

Legolas and Aragorn where on their way to Imladris or Rivendell for a change of pace when they came upon the five. They un-piled the five and gasped when they saw pointed ears on the young ones heads. Elves!! Young elflings none the less and in this condition they wouldn't last long. They were two days ride from Rivendell so they decided to take care of the elflings until they could get them to Elrond. They checked each of the young ones out finding that each had numerous wounds including third degree burns to their backs and many cuts and bruises. They tended to each in turn and found out that by far the worst was the chocolate haired boy who looked to be the youngest. They bandaged each boy and made sure they had cleaned each wound efficiently and stopped any chance of infection setting in. they took turns to watch their surroundings and watch over their young charges. Next morning Legolas and Aragorn made plans to send a message to Rivendell explaining the situation. They could not move the boys without help and it could prove dangerous for each boy had a serious concussion that may put them into a coma.


	2. Rivendell

Chapter two: **Rivendell**:

It was decided that between Legolas and Aragorn, Legolas would go to Rivendell to explain the situation and get help. Legolas went of after quickly preparing what he would need and with his horse he rode swiftly until nightfall while Aragorn stayed behind with the boys. It was lucky that Aragorn knew they would not be attacked while so close to Rivendell. After the defeat of Sauron less and less orcs had been seen and as patrols and others who could killed them it wouldn't be long until none were left. Aragorn kept an eye on the elflings during the day, changing bandages making sure they got liquids and keeping infection from setting in. He had laid them on their stomachs in hope they would be comfortable because if they were on their backs no doubt they would be in pain. When it came to night he had eaten and lit a fire to keep them warm and he took watch the entire night.

Next day in the afternoon Legolas arrived in Rivendell after another days hard riding.

"Legolas where is Aragorn?" Lord Elrond asked obviously worried if something had happened to his adopted son.

"Aragorn is fine Lord Elrond but I have a message asking for help to move five elflings we found two days ago that are seriously wounded. We cannot move them on our own and we ask that you get things ready for when we and the others you send to help us arrive back in another four days ride." Legolas replied.

"Yes of course I will send someone with you immediately so that you can get the penneths back here safely." Lord Elrond answered back and then he began shouting out orders to other elves who would help Legolas and Aragorn. Glorfindel would of course be going because he could not bear leaving young ones in need behind. After everything was ready they set off and rode through the night and then the day and then the next night. They rode until they had reached Aragorn and the young ones. When they arrived Aragorn was grateful to Legolas and the other elves for coming to help with the five boys. They did not yet know the boys names because they had not yet woken up. After a nights rest they made sure the boys were drugged so as not to wake them up while riding and each four elves plus Aragorn put a boy in front of them to ride back to Rivendell. After two days ride they reached Rivendell and all were exhausted from riding non-stop to get the boys to safety for half way through the first day the boys fevers had spiked up to the highest point yet. Elrond was waiting for them and the boys were taken to the house of healing so that they could be treated. Aragorn, Legolas and the others who had ridden through the days and nights were either sent to bed and accepted that or sent to bed being carried after being drugged to sleep by a healer. Elrond and the healers worked tirelessly on the boys for hours and knew that they would have to keep on eye on the fevers and wounds that the boys had. They would also have to get rid of the boys concussions. It took a weak for the boys to wake up after reaching Rivendell (two weeks after arriving in Middle Earth in the middle or Legolas' and Aragorn's camp).

Duo moaned in pain as he rolled over onto his left side. He hurt all over after that explosion but why did it hurt if he had died. It didn't make sense but he then heard a gentle voice above him calling out of the darkness. Little by little he reached toward the voice until slowly his heavy eyelids fluttered open revealing blue eyes to those above. Duo believed they were still Violet.

"Welcome back to the world of the living penneths. How do you feel?" the voice asked him. The voice was unfamiliar and Duo wondered who it was. He had to reply or the other person would think he was mute.

"Like I've been caught in an explosion and should be dead" Duo whispered weakly but for some reason the person above still heard him despite the roughness of his voice and not saying it that loud.

"That is to be expected young one for you have serious injuries and for awhile after you were brought here you and your friends where in critical condition. My name is Elrond can you tell me what yours is" Elrond inquired. To this Duo said nothing. However he thought a lot wondering if he should tell the stranger his name. After a short debate with himself he decided not to tell this person his name so he answered.

"I do not remember my name because I think I had hit my head somewhere along the course of events" This was partially true. He had hit his head but he remember his name, however the name Elrond compared to Duo to him sounded weird to Duo to Elrond for the other person would be just as strange. This story was accepted when he though it would be seen through.

"Then we will have to give you a name. Your friends may have forgotten their names as well so we will prepare in advance for them. You have a lot of scars for a young elf how did you get them?" Elrond wanted answers and he would get false ones.

"I was beaten from a young age. They never fully healed because they would go over the same spots at the same time adding new injuries" Duo explained. He knew it was wrong to lie but he also knew it was necessary.

"I see I shall leave you for a while to rest but drink this first. I will be back when you wake up again and from what I can tell your friends will wake up soon as well" Elrond said holding a goblet to his mouth. Duo Drank before he mumble a thank you then dropped off to sleep with his eyes closed. When next he woke he groaned and then heard four other's groan. He knew then that this Elrond person had not lied to him about his friends. When they were all sitting up they looked at each other carefully assessing their conditions. They each found that the others had blond long hair and blue eyes instead of their normal features and each found that the others wear in the same condition as them only Heero worse off then the rest. Elrond then came back into the house of healing and shouted at them in a warning.

"What do you think your doing? You shouldn't be sitting up yet, your in no condition young ones, lie back down right now" He ordered. The he asked

"What are your names and what happened to you"

"We don't remember our names but we were beaten from a young age" all of them answered as one expect Heero.

"I see well then I'll think names for all of you and give them too you when I have ones that suit you" Elrond said. They had still not lied down again so he added "Lay down penneths you need your rest" They complied mainly because they didn't know what Elrond was capable of. Well Duo knew he would drug them but he didn't mention that.

"Were are we?" Heero asked. The first thing he had said since he woke up.

"Rivendell in the house of healing. You were all seriously injured when Legolas and Aragorn found you two weeks ago" Elrond replied.

"Legolas? Aragorn? Who are they?" Trowa asked

"Aragorn is my adopted son and Legolas is the Prince of Mirkwood son of the king or Mirkwood" Elrond answered.

"We hear that now I think I would like some more rest because I'm pretty tired at the minute and not to mention my back feels rather uncomfortable at the minute" Quatre noticed.

"Same" the rest of the five boys said and with that they once again fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Recovery & Discovery

**Duo**: Yeah we are on our feet again. It took long enough

**Me**: But Duo you do realise that you are only on your feet because I made it that way. Elrond won't be happy that your on your feet

**Heero**: Its his problem not ours. We will be on our feet if we want to be.

**Wufei**: Heero's right. We only take orders from the doctors who built the Gundams

**Me**: Well I can change that, but I won't

**Quatre and Trowa**: Good

Chapter Three: Recovering & Discovery:

Next morning Elrond gracefully walked into the house of healing only to see that each of the five boys was awake and what he most certainly didn't like about that was that each and everyone of them was walking, well more like wobbling around on their unsteady feet. They had not heard him come in since they were just getting used to their new and improved senses. Elrond coughed and when the five heads had turned toward him he gave them a strict warning with a face would may have been able to rival Heero's glare had it been trained to do so.

"What do you five think you are doing? Get back into bed right this minute and don't get out again until I or the healers say that you can" he shouted quietly but all he got for an answer was confused stares and more swaying on unsteady feet. Luckily before Elrond could shout again Legolas and Aragorn came into the house of healing to check on the five they had found. As they stared at the five who stared back while trying to get steady on their feet Legolas and Aragorn thought together ' these five are worse them me, Legolas/Aragorn and Elladan and Elrohir ' but then they were snapped out of their thoughts as the youngest fell forward. Elrond immediately sprung into action and caught the elfling before he could hit the floor. He then put said elfling back into bed and checked over his wounds noting each and stitching together what had re-opened. Watching this the other four decided that they too had reached their limits and after seeing Heero, the one who had the highest limits fall before them they knew it would be better to lay down again before they too reached their limits and re-opened wounds. Heero throughout the entire process of being stitched back together had not uttered one cry of pain or protest. He did not react at all actually and this worried Elrond , Legolas and Aragorn. They looked to the other boys for an explanation but got none except for

"We know not to utter a cry of pain for when we were younger if we did we would be beaten into the ground for disobeying orders". Each of the boys looked into the older peoples eyes and each of the elder ones shied back in fear of seeing such dead, mistrusting eyes for ones so young. They thought of a song that could best describe these boys.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home. Chorus: wake me up inside, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark, bid my blood to run before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become. Now that I know what im without, you cant just leave me breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life. chorus frozen inside without your touch without your love, darling you are the life among the dead all this time I cant believe i couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything without a thought without a voice without a soul "don't let me die here", there must be something more B-R-I-N-G M-E TO LIFE

wake me up inside wake me up inside call my name and save me from the dark, bid my blood to run before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become BRING ME TO LIFE!!

(took these lyrics from /song-lyrics/Evanescene/fallen/Bringme2life/246567.html)

Elrond then dared to ask the questions that no one had wanted to ask after seeing those eyes.

"Who beat you? what made your eyes so dead penneths? Where do you come from?"

"Our guardians beat us, they made us fight a war that we were trained for from a very young age but that is all we know, we have no clue as to where we came from" They responded with a monotone voice.

"Were did those scars come from then penneths?" Elrond flinched as he softly questioned the boys. When the boys eyes widened and each had a look of terror on their face except one who's face was completely blank Elrond knew he might not get an answer. All the boys retreated within themselves and looked at the older three with mistrustful eyes before the middle aged one, or so it seemed reluctantly answered in nothing more than a whisper.

"These scars we have, we should not have them. We got them from the beatings that our guardians put us through when were younger. They would hit us during the beatings and then in the next beating they would retrace the lines of old wounds never letting them fully heal while at the same time making new wounds"

Elrond knew from then on that he would not get anymore answers and as tears came to each boys face he thought ' I will look after these elflings as if they are my own. I could have Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Estel with them teaching them to trust again'.

Elrond then left the house of healing with Legolas and Estel in toe after telling the boys to get some rest since they were all yawning and each looked exhausted.

He went to his room and had Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir brought so that they may discuss what to do with the boys that Legolas and Estel had so happened across. The three that were in the house of healing questioning the boys had made a big discovery about their charges and they needed to come up with a plan and names for them. They talked long into the night deciding what to do with the boys, what names they would be given, where they would stay when they got out of the house of healing, how to make them trust again was an important thing on the list after the others had been told of the talk they had. They decided that the boys would stay in the family branch of the last homely house and that they would be named Aikanáro Annárë for Heero Yuy, Lólindir Elensar for Duo Maxwell, Inglor Telrúnya for Trowa Barton, Caranthir Nénharma for Quatre Winner and Fingon Minyatur for Wufei Chang. Little did they know that they got the boys first names right.


End file.
